


Delay

by lovbot



Series: -Chanbaek Drabbles- [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, sehun makes a lil cheeky appearance at the end lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Never fully accepting their feelings for each other Baekhyun finally takes the step after three years of tippy-toeing their way through their roller-coaster of a relationship.





	Delay

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluffy confession for you all

Baekhyun feels the movement next to him and can't help but groan at the fact that he had been woken up, that was before he squinted his eyes open to see a shocked Chanyeol, face tear stricken and hiccups slowly easing out of his chest. "What's wrong?!" Baekhyun cooed. "N-nothing. Go back to sleep we have a schedule in the morning." Chanyeol sniffled and turned slightly away so Baekhyun wouldn't see him crying. " _Yeol._ " Baekhyun mumbled, sitting up and wrapping himself around Chanyeol's back, not letting him leave.

They had fallen asleep earlier than intended watching a movie on Chanyeol's laptop. "Lay back down with me." Baekhyun muttered softly, his sleepy state causing him to be extra affectionate. Chanyeol tried to squeeze out of Baekhyun's grip but Baekhyun just pulled him back down into the bed with him, entangling their legs and lying half on his torso. "What's wrong?" Baekhyun used his elbow to keep him up, looking down at Chanyeol's face, which he was trying to hide.

The two had been sneaking around each other for a while now, tension always heavy between them, it was extended amount of times away from the spot light that caused them to grow close but each time they nearly crossed the threshold of friendship it was ripped out from underneath them with a schedule, making both the boys too busy and tired to bother trying, drifting apart yet _again._ That cycle had repeated for nearly three years now. "I... I had a nightmare." Chanyeol sniffled and Baekhyun could feel a hiccup ripple through his chest. He must have been crying really badly for him to have hiccups like this. Baekhyun wished he had woken up earlier to console him before he had reached this state. "Baekhyun-" Chanyeol started to move and Baekhyun knew he was trying to escape this, they took turns in running away from moments they felt were too _intimate_ , moments they couldn't come back from and Baekhyun knew this is exactly what Chanyeol was doing right now.

Baekhyun had grown tired of the games, the tension and the sneaking around each other, maybe that was his sleep deprived self talking but he knew deep down both of them wanted this so he wrapped his hands softly around the nape of Chanyeol's neck and slowly lent forward to leave a chaste kiss on Chanyeol's lips. The lamp that was glowing close by helped Baekhyun see Chanyeol's ears go bright red, Baekhyun laughed and Chanyeol just pouted, sniffling yet again and Baekhyun, before Chanyeol could make another protest, connected their lips yet again but this time he didn't pull back, he waited for the other male to respond, it didn't take long, his long arms sliding to wrap around Baekhyun's waist and pull him impossibly closer. "Baekhy-" Chanyeol started before baekhyun cut him off. "stop thinking, I can _hear_ it. Just stop, Yeol." Baekhyun muttered against Chanyeol's lips before kissing him again. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's closed eyes and his tear stained cheeks, Chanyeol just giggled softly mumbling something about being ticklish, soon enough Baekhyun buried his head in Chanyeol's neck and sighed. "God I'm so glad I did that." Baekhyun mumbled to himself and Chanyeol hummed in agreement.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Baekhyun asked wearily. "I just...." Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun sat back to look at Chanyeol, his ears were going red again. "W-was... it about _me?_ " Baekhyun mumbled, head hung low. "Yeah..." Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun nodded his head. "Chanyeol... whatever it was please, forget it." Baekhyun wouldn't look Chanyeol in the eyes, instead he just loosely wrapped his small hand around Chanyeol's abnormally large hand.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked after a few moments of silence. "Hmm?" Baekhyun finally looked up to see Chanyeol smiling down at him. "How do we even do this?" He laughed, his normal self slowly coming back. "We communicate, if there's a problem or a worry speak up, or else this won't work, Yeol." Baekhyun knew asking for this was difficult because communicating is the exact opposite of what they've been doing for the past three years. "Okay... what about the others?" Chanyeol mumbles, nerves evident in his voice. "If they find out they find out but other than them I think we should probably keep it under wraps for a while." Baekhyun nods his head. Chanyeol just smiles and nods. "Why has it taken us this long." Chanyeol laughs however before Baekhyun can answer another voice rings out in the silent room. "If you two are done _finally_ confessing your love i'd like to get some sleep before the schedule tomorrow." Sehun groans and Chanyeol's ears go red before Baekhyun throws a pillow in Sehun's general direction, knowing it had hit him with the small " _omf_ " that escaped Sehun's mouth.


End file.
